Going to the movies (The Loud House 1986)
by Salvo1985
Summary: It is the year 1986. The Fox Network starts in America. the space shuttle Challenger explodes, and Arnold Schwarzenegger marries Maria Shriver. it is the end of summer in August. but before luna or lincoln would go to school, she gets her dad to take them to see a special movie. a movie that she kept as a surprise. (a short 80's fresh knight and childhood inspired fanfic)


**(this story takes place nine years within the 90's fresh knight inspired fic, summer days(93) and for better or for worse(94))**

_When I see what I want_

_I'm going to take it_

_If it's against some law_

_You can bet I'll break it_

_My need to feed_

_Gives me the will to survive_

_I gotta find it fast_

_To keep me alive_

_I can't believe my hunger_

_Hunger_

_I want it so bad I can taste it_

_It drives me mad to see it wasted_

_When I need it so bad that it's burnin' me_

_I'm hungry!_

_I'd do anything to get it and feel no regret_

_Time is running out and I ain't found it yet_

_I gotta find it fast to keep me alive_

_Time is running out and I ain't found it yet_

_Time is running out and I ain't found it yet_

_And it's burnin' me_

_And it's burnin' me_

* * *

August 8th, 1986

It was the end of the dog days of summer.

Every child was out and about making memories that will last a lifetime.

as school was around the corner to once again, before luna could go back to school, she and her father had a plan for little lincoln loud.

it was a simple and yet a hard thing to do. she made sure to have him distracted when the TV spots would come on. if not and if he saw it, luckily, Lincoln couldn't remember shit due to being only five. around June and July, lincoln and luna had just turned five and nine.

and they were as close as any sibling. luna on her part adored him and loved him. she would do anything for her one and only brother. and that was a fact. now, their dad dressed in a white t-shirt, with the iconic lips with the tongue sticking out. he wore shorts, and his still full hair was still wet and slicked back with water.

he held lincoln's hand as they stepped out. lincoln, whose hair was short and comb to one side, wore an orange shirt and blue overalls. luna who had a sideways ponytail. and she too had her own rolling stone's t-shirt. on her birthday her father took her to her very first concert.

as mcjagger played honky-tonk. as he swaggered across the stage. luna stared, and slowly the beat made it to her feet up into her heart and soul. and since then she was slowly but surely getting more and more into rock n roll.

it drove her sisters nuts because she played it all the time. from rolling stones to guns and roses, to Steppenwolf. she knew it was just rock n roll, but she likes it.

She followed her father and brother into the old station wagon. that thing was bought during the early days of the 70s. it had a brown wood design on the top, a light blue on the bottom. to lincoln, he called it 'the ghostbusters car' because, well. to him it resembled it.

and thus he loved that car just as much as dad. but there was word within the loud house that they might get a new one. in any case, luna really would understand the attachment.

since they all had fond memories, like going to the drive-in, the beach and many other things. she sat next to her little brother who sat on his baby seat. she help him with the seatbelt before buckling up herself.

"you'd make a great mother someday"

Lynn sr teased.

she blushed and glared at him. he just chuckled as he started to car.

"where we going dada?"

little lincoln asked.

"a surprise"

luna said.

"a surprise?"

she nodded with a wide smile.

"what is it?"

Lynn sr. smiled.

"you'll see."

the drive wasn't too far. the movie theater was five blocks, hell a walking distance. when parked the three louds came out and felt the sweltering heat. Lynn sr placed a hand over his forehead to shield from the sun. he saw a line growing.

"c'mon, hurry before we don't get any seats."

they followed, luna holding lincoln's hand as they went in line.

"lewna what are we going to watch?"

luna covered his eyes so he avoids seeing the poster.

"it's a surprise! you'll see!"

he stayed quiet. when her dad got the tickets, she lead him away from earshot. once inside, Lynn sir took his kits to the concession stand and got a bag of popcorn and a big gallon of coca-cola cherry. which was brand new and it was Lynn jr. and luna's new favorite since it's release of last summer of 1985, and they couldn't get enough.

once seated. the little white hair boy was even more curious than ever. he looked around and saw adults, a few teens, and many kids. he looked at luna who sat next to him. tugging her arm he asked-

"what movie is it?"

she tapped her lips signaling to be quiet. when she didn't answer he looked at a stranger and asked.

"what are we watching?"

but before the man could say a word, luna stopped him.

"Don't tell him, it's supposed to be a surprise."

he nodded and Lincoln crossed his arms and pouted.

luna smiled and comb his hair.

"patience is a virtue little bro. it'll start soon."

she offered him popcorn and he took a hand full and ate.

Luna loved him, and she knew this was going to really cool. she knew he was a big fan. and she was too. and so, this was just another way of spending time with him. she wrapped an arm and gave him a short hug and kissed his forehead.

"lewwna, quit it!"

she snorted and hugged his round head to her chest. he just submitted and continued to eat popcorn. soon, the lights dimmed and the audience quieted, with some murmurs of children. after each movie trail was done, the big show was about to start.

the picture began with space, as a round object moved across two planets, which looked like suns, one blue, one red. and the foreboding music played. lincoln watched with interest. scene by scene they watched as a civilized planet with robot-like people went on their daily lives.

_"oblious, look! it's unicron!"_

from there luna and lincoln and their father watched sucked in the inhabitants in its hole, as it consumed the planet. the ships escaped except one as it too was sucked in. they watched the inner workings of the deviant machine crush and liquified of what unicron consumed. and the ring around him lit up. the screen turned away, showing blue space.

and then...

luna's ears perked as she heard drums and a familiar sound of rock n roll. Lincoln's eyes widen when he saw a familiar word, though he couldn't read, the very image was something he knew ever since he watched the cartoon.

_TRANSFORRRMMEERSSSS!_

_Transformers more than meets the eye!_

the screen went through a vortex of awsome like swirl. it was something from 2001 space odyssey.

"Cool."

luna murmured. she really liked the visual, and the rock n roll styling of the transformers was rockin'

"nice, Leonard Nimoy as Galvatron."

Lynn sr said softly.

she didn't know who that was.

the movie began, with the iconic voice over-

it is the year 2005 the treacherous Decepticons has conquered the Autobot's home planet of Cybertron...

lincoln and luna watched, she glanced at her little brother. and smiled to herself. she knew she was the best sister ever! she planned it since the first she heard about it. lincoln had some of the toys, though handy-downs, still! he loved transformers, and he would go around the house role-playing as Optimus prime or wheel jack and Lori in his game of pretending was Megatron.

...sometimes it didn't go well for lincoln when he enraged her. luna played with him, and they enjoyed their game, they watched the show together. she wasn't a big-big fan, but she loved him and she loved being around him.

..though JEM was her new favorite show.

halfway through the movie, they were enjoying it for the most part. until the Decepticons broke into the shuttle where prowl, Ironhide, brawn, and ratchet were in. then heavy metal music began to play. that's when everything went horribly wrong.

the moment brawn stood up and ran forward. crying out, Megatron, Decepticons, and Megatron's reply -_DIE AUTOBOTS!_

Lincoln watched the slaughter. as brawn went down with a smoking wound between his shoulder, the Autobots turned and fired back, then the gruesome sight of prowl being shot multiple times in the chest, his eyes turned orange, as grey and orange smoke came out of his mouth and fell back dead.

lincoln was shivering. luna frowned and held his hand to calm him down. but it was still a big shock seeing these characters suddenly die. the introduction of hot rod, with the song DARE played.

lincoln continued to watch, and just as luna was sure he was alright, she let go of his hand and continued to watch the movie. it was exciting, the fight scene, the invasion of Autobot city. but that moment when prime arrived, when he spoke lincoln was all but focused. and when the touch played, and they saw Optimus prime drive off, lincoln felt a swelling of admiration, his hero was going to save the day.

he watched as he transformed in mid-air and his heart leaped when he saw Optimus prime in all his glory kick ass and taking names, then came the epic fight between prime and Megatron.

all was great until... until...

Hotrod.

lincoln's mouth fell agape as prime got shot in the rib area. as Megatron held hotrod in a headlock.

fall. fall.

said Megatron.

"...no."

lincoln whispered.

luna watched as she too was astonished by what was going on before their very eyes. prime gave one final blow to Megatron before fell to his knees. hot rod, rushing to his side.

"Optimus, forgive me"

said the new introduced character.

luna frowned she was pissed. she was pissed because this was upsetting lincoln.

"Fuck you,"

luna whispered.

"you killed him."

once again, lincoln was holding out.

but when they got to the death bed scene of Optimus Prime. that's when it took its toll. lincoln could hear the sobbing of other children. all around him. and he watched as the characters said their dialog. he was hyperventilating.

"..lincoln?"

luna whispered as she leans forward, she frowned as he grew more and more upset.

"..linc are you...?"

his face turned into horror when prime turned to a charcoal grey, his head turned to the right. lifeless. lincoln was in tears. and before luna knew it he ran out.

"Hey!"

Lynn sr. said. luna was up and running after her little brother.

"don't worry dad! I'll get him!"

he sighed and sat down and watched the film. though to be honest, he felt bored out of his mind. luna walked out and looked around, and saw lincoln in the hall, near the bathroom. she rushed towards him but slowed into a walk. she watched him as he stood there, his head down. as he softly wept. her heart ached to see him like this. and she could only blame herself.

still...sometimes you have to face these things. life wasn't peaches and cream. sometimes people die. even cartoon characters. she wraps her hands around his shoulders and turned him around and knelt down and looked at him face to face.

"are you alright?"

he rubbed his eyes.

"no. prime died."

she was about to comfort him when a parent carried a little boy in her arms, who wouldn't stop crying. completely traumatized and mourning the loss of his fictional father figure. luna turned her attention back to lincoln.

"do you want to leave?"

she asked him. he shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

he nodded.

"I want to see how it ends, lewna."

she smiled and stood up. ruffling his hair and taking him by the hand.

"Alright, lincy."

she took him back inside to watch the rest of the movie.

* * *

Luna was fussing over lincoln like a mother. though he was fine. it was just something he had to get over, which was fairly quick. because that moment when their dad drove up to pizza hut...

lincoln's eyes widen. and he knew that this was gonna make his day. when they got home, dad came in with two large pan pizza hut pizzas with two free six-pack cans of Pepsi.

that night lincoln sat on the carpet eating pizza on the coffee table. luna, luan, Lori and leni sat on the couch.

on the TV was the Cosby show. lincoln watched, then turned to take a bite out of the soft golden-brown crust, the gooey cheese, the large Italian sausage. he was in heaven.

luna explained what had happened today, and how the well-known characters were killed off. Lori rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her pizza.

"it's just a marketing ploy, they kill off old characters just to sell new ones."

luan murmured as she watched her show.

"that's a really bad idea if you ask me."

luna didn't really care. she was biting on the crust.

"well, at least lincoln went back in."

said luna, Lori glanced at him and smiled.

"that's cause he isn't a pussy like the other kids."

they laughed.

"Hey, remember when we cheered him on in fighting his cousin over that wound up clown toy?"

leni frowned.

"mom didn't like that."

Lori snorted.

"lincoln needs to learn to fight for himself, we can't baby him all our lives."

"Whose babying him? the only one doing that is luna."

Luna rolled her eyes.

"man, not this again."

Lori grinned widely.

"hey lincoln, are you going to marry luna?"

lincoln paused and nodded.

"Uh-huh!"

the girls except luna 'oooohhhh'd' luna crossed her arms and frowned.

"are you gonna have babies with luna too?"

leni asked.

the five-year-old, not knowing any better nodded.

"Lots!"

Lori and leni and luan began giggling with delight. luna sneered.

"at least I act more like a sister, you used to be around him too."

Lori glowered at her. luna pointed at her.

"ever since you started dating that wetback, you started acting like a real bitch."

luan scoot away from luna.

if the sisters knew anything,

never.

ever.

talk shit about her booboo bear. the eleven-year-old had two fists of iron, her face scrunched up.

"What did you just fucking say?"

luna leaned forward

"wet. back."

Lori roared.

"I'll KILL YOU!"

But lincoln got in between.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BIG BIMBO!"

Everyone stared. leni and luan started laughing. leni kicking her feet as she was overcome by a giggling fit. luan leaned forward holding her sides.

"HAH-HAH-HAAAH! BIMBO, OH MY GOD, THAT'S TOTALLY FUNNY!"

Leni age 10 teared up. luan slapped her knees. luna covered her mouth. then barked out laughing. Lori stood, angry and glared at lincoln. she grabbed him turned him around so that his back faced her and thrust her hands inside lincoln's pants and yanked his white undies that had brown streaks, indicated he didn't wipe too well down there and managed to pull it over his head.

"AHHH!"

he fumbled and stumbled and fell on luna.

"Lori! what hell!"

luna pulled the underwear off the top of his head. luna coughed when she could smell the scent of shit on his face.

"oh jeez, oh man! learn to wipe dude."

Lori stood triumphant, gloated

"at least my boyfriend knows how to wipe his own ass."

Lori walked out of the living room but not before turning her head and batted her eyelashes.

"Good night Mr. and Mrs. loud."

she walked up the stairs.

Luna sighed and looked at lincoln.

"c'mon, let's give you a bath before your..."

she gaged.

"before your face catches something from your dirty undies."

the five-year-old didn't protest, as luna walked him upstairs to the bathroom to draw him a bath.

that night, lincoln insisted that he sleep with her on her bed.

Luna couldn't say no even if she tried. not that she was complaining.

Lincoln is her little brother after all.

* * *

THE END.


End file.
